


Bathroom Break

by WritingIsTheMostFun



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsTheMostFun/pseuds/WritingIsTheMostFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel takes a quick bathroom break to pull herself together. Quinn has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

 

Rachel leaned over the sink in the girls’ bathroom, allowing herself a few moments to collect herself. Between trying to run the Glee club and avoiding various unfavorable people roaming the halls, Rachel simply needed a break.

Oh, who was she kidding? Rachel was actually avoiding one person in particular. One person who made her so uncomfortable with feelings that she couldn’t quite understand that Rachel would gladly hide in the bathroom for hours if she needed to. That person was Quinn Fabray.

Rachel was always the first to welcome any new student to McKinley high school, partly because she could always use more voices to back up her own flawless solos. But when Quinn transferred to McKinley, the only thing that Rachel wanted to do was run in the opposite direction each time she spotted the shock of pink in the hallways.

However, on the rare occasion on which they did cross paths, Rachel found herself on the receiving end of looks that made her feel exposed to the very core. It was almost as though Quinn were simultaneously looking right through Rachel’s soul and undressing her with her eyes. It was extremely unnerving but Rachel couldn’t help but feel a mixture of apprehension and curiosity.

Either way, now was not the time to dwell on it. Rachel checked her reflection in the mirror and nodded with satisfaction. It was time to head back to the choir room and deal with the unruly masses of the remains of New Directions.

Just as Rachel approached the door, it was pushed open and Quinn Fabray came sauntering into the bathroom.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Quinn smirked as she took in the panicked look on Rachel’s face.

She knew that Rachel was avoiding her. While Quinn didn’t have much patience for chicks who gave her the run-around, she found this particular case a welcome exception. If anything, Quinn enjoyed the challenge. It wasn’t like she had much of anything else to amuse her at this pathetic excuse for a school.

“Quinn, hello. It’s nice to see you.” Rachel tried to put on an air of confidence but being alone, in a bathroom with Quinn took a lot out of her nerves. The best she could hope for was a quick escape.

“If you’ll excuse me, I really have to get going.” Rachel tried to ease around Quinn to make it to the door but she was quickly blocked.

“Not so fast, Berry. I believe you’ll have to pay a price if you want to leave.”

“A price? I don’t even have any money. Besides, I’m pretty sure that’s against the rules,” Rachel huffed. She really needed to get back to Glee rehearsal and she wasn’t really in the mood to deal with whatever game Quinn was playing.

“Hm, it’s not quite a price in the cash form.” Quinn cocked her head to the side and let her eyes travel over Rachel’s body. Her smirk widened as she saw the way the shorter girl tried not to fidget under her intense gaze.

“Tell me, Rachel, have you ever heard of the Three Billy Goats Gruff?”

Rachel scrunched up her face as she tried to figure out why the name sounded so familiar.

“Isn’t that the story in which a troll eats whomever tries to cross the bridge? Are you saying that your ridiculous price is to eat me? Honestly, I’m insulted. Now, if you’re done with your little games, I have to get back to rehearsal.”

Rachel barely made it past Quinn before she found herself suddenly turned around and pressed against the bathroom door. Quinn was fully pressed against her and she tried not to breathe too deeply. The last thing Rachel wanted to do was increase their bodily contact, if that were even possible.

“Oh, Rachel. Dear, sweet, innocent, Rachel. I think I’d at least have to take you out on a few dates before I got around to eating you.”

Rachel’s indignant huff was cut short when she found herself with Quinn’s tongue in her mouth.

Well. This was different.

Rachel had experienced plenty of kisses but kissing Quinn was in a league of its own.

Where kissing Finn was sweet, though sometimes awkward, kissing Quinn was like being on a roller coaster. At one moment, she was teasing Rachel with soft licks and feather light kisses. In the next moment, she was fully probing Rachel’s mouth, tasting every corner in a way that made Rachel hold on to Quinn’s jacket for dear life.

And then Quinn was gone.

Rachel struggled to regain her senses. Quinn was almost a foot away from her and Rachel caught herself wishing she were being pressed against the door again. But then she remembered that she had a boyfriend.  _Finn._ What had she just done?

Rachel fled the bathroom without a backwards glance. It wasn’t until she made it back to the choir room that she felt something in her pocket.

_I love a chase. See you around, Berry. ~ Q_

Rachel felt her face flush from shame and excitement. She couldn’t quite bring herself to care that one emotion was significantly less than the other.

* * *

**A/N: Even though I wrote this ages ago, it's the only time that I've dared to write Faberry. How did I do? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
